


Every Good Boy Does Fine

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Punishment, Roleplay, Spanking, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, community:sga_kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rodney needs a firm hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Good Boy Does Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves daddy kink roleplay so if that thing doesn't work for you, you'll want to skip it.

The first time it happened, the first time Rodney said it, his eyes went wide and he pulled away from John. He was clearly about to flee and for a few seconds, John wanted to let him because he had no idea what to say or what to do or how to react. But this was Rodney and Rodney had gone from surprisingly cuddly to fearful and nervous in seconds flat and John didn't like the change.

"It's okay," he heard himself say, and then suddenly it really was okay. "It's okay, Rodney. I've got you."

"I...."

John pulled Rodney back down until Rodney got the hint and rest his head on John's chest again. He could still feel the tension in Rodney's body, so he ran a hand down Rodney's back and took a deep breath.

"Shhhhh...just relax. Daddy's here."

After that, they did it every now and then and while Rodney was usually the one to initiate it, sometimes John surprised them both by asking for it.

Tonight, however, John wasn't expecting anything when he came back to his room after spending the evening working on some paperwork in his office, but there was Rodney sitting at John's desk, with his head down. John felt a little thrill go through him as he heard a drawer closing swiftly. Rodney's head lifted up up, but he was biting his lip and wouldn't look John in the eyes.

"Rodney," John said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Were you digging around in my desk?" Rodney started to shake his head but before he could say anything, John added, "don't lie to me."

Rodney looked up at that and then nodded.

"You know you're not supposed to go in there."

"But I was just," Rodney began and then trailed off as John just looked at him.

"Come here."

Rodney didn't drag his feet or anything like that and he never tried to pitch his voice up to sound younger, but still, there was always something slightly different about his body language on these nights. John didn't know exactly what it was but it drove him a little crazy.

"I told you not to do that." John kept his voice even--he never snapped or yelled or tired to scare Rodney--but firm.

"I'm sorry," Rodney said. "I won't do it again."

"You know better than that. There are rules." John pointed and Rodney sighed but turned around and headed for the back of John's room. As John watched, Rodney stopped, facing the corner of the room furthest from the door.

"Good boy," John said, amazed at how even his voice sounded. Rodney was standing in the fucking corner because John had told him to and goddamn.... John had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to get himself under control. It shouldn't be this hot--the way Rodney's broad shoulders seemed oddly confined by the walls of the corner, the way he stood there because John had told him to--but it was and he'd given up trying to understand it.

When he opened his eyes, Rodney was moving a little, turning minutely until he was no longer facing the corner. "Rodney," John said and Rodney quickly turned until he faced the corner again. Pressing a hand against the front of his pants, John stood and watched him for a long moment.

"Daddy?" Rodney said and John bit his lip. "How much longer?"

"Rodney, you know the answer to that." John waited a moment and then added, "don't you?"

"Until you say I'm done."

"Good boy."

As John watched, Rodney put his hand in his pocket and started fidgeting with something. Smiling a little, John sat down in his desk chair and yeah, Rodney turned again, as if he was trying to keep an eye on John. Sure enough, when John opened the top drawer of his desk, someone had clearly been into his stash of mini Heath bars.

"Rodney McKay," John said evenly. "Come here."

"Am I done?"

A sarcastic "what do you think?" was on the tip of John's tongue, but he managed not to say it. As weird as it was to contemplate, Rodney was really vulnerable right now and digs that he'd normally laugh off would get under his skin. John hated what that said about Rodney's childhood, but he also hated what his determination to be a good daddy said about his own, so really, he just tried not to think about it too much.

"Come over here," he repeated, watching as Rodney hesitated before finally walking over to stand in front of John. He was wearing an old, soft t-shirt and faded khakis and it was pretty obvious that he'd liked standing in the corner as much as John had liked seeing him there.

"Did you take candy out of my desk?"

Rodney didn't say anything.

"Rodney," John began.

"Yes," Rodney said. "I...it's...it was just there." He pulled a handful of candy out of his pockets and put it on John's desk. "But I told you and that's good, right?"

"Yes," John said. "But there are rules. You can't just take things that aren't yours, even if you own up to it later."

"Are you going to...."

John stood up. "You did something wrong." He made his way to the bed, doing his best to walk easily, like his dick wasn't pressing hard against the front of his uniform. When he turned around and sat down, Rodney was still standing by the desk. "Rodney," he said gently. "The longer you put it off, the worse it will be."

Rodney always looked so nervous at this stage and tonight was no different, but when he was finally standing next to John, John just nodded. "Undo your pants," he said, "and then lie over my knees."

By the time Rodney was face down over John's lap, the back of his neck was red and John could feel the hard bulge of Rodney's dick against his thigh. He patted Rodney's ass gently and then rested his hand on the small of Rodney's back.

"Pull your pants down."

"But Daddy...."

"Rodney, you stole something."

"But Daddy," Rodney said again, squirming.

"Rodney, the longer you argue with me, the longer this will take."

Rodney remained silent and still for a moment and then he reached back and pulled his pants down.

John patted his ass again, feeling firm muscle under the thin cotton of Rodney's boxers. Rodney looked back at him hopefully and then turned his face back to the bed when John carefully pulled his underwear down and out of the way.

"Daddy, please...."

"You did something naughty," John said and damned if the words didn't make him even harder. This was kinky and just possibly a little fucked up, but John's dick really didn't care. "And naughty boys get spanked on their bare behinds."

Before Rodney could say anything more, John raised his hand and brought it down firmly on Rodney's ass. Even before they'd started doing this, he'd had a thing for smacking Rodney's ass every once in a while and now, he had a perfectly good excuse to do it.

He landed another blow and then another, each a little harder than the one before. By the time he got to five, Rodney was squirming like crazy and on seven--a nice hard smack that left a pink mark on Rodney's right cheek--Rodney reached back and tried to put his hands over his ass.

"Rodney," John began.

"Daddy, it hurts!"

"Rodney, it's for your own good," John said. "Now move your hands."

"No."

"Did you just say 'no' to me, young man?" John let his voice get a little harder. "You know I don't like it when you disobey me."

"But Daddy, you're hurting me!"

"Because you did something wrong. Now move your hands."

Swallowing audibly, Rodney finally obeyed.

"I'm going to start again," John said, bringing his hand down sharply.

Rodney squirmed and wriggled on John's lap as John spanked him. He was hitting Rodney's ass hard now and between watching it turn red, the feel of Rodney's warm skin against his palms and the way each blow pushed Rodney down onto John's dick, John felt like he was about to go crazy.

 _Ten more,_ he told himself. He was hitting Rodney even harder and he didn't want to leave bruises or make it difficult for Rodney to work tomorrow, but he hadn't gotten Rodney where he needed to be yet either. _C'mon, baby, he thought. Come on...._

Five blows later, Rodney's breath hitched in his chest and he went limp on John's lap. His broad shoulders began to shake a little and John could hear the muffled words as Rodney murmured them.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to be bad. Please, Daddy, I'm so sorry."

John didn't hold back on the last five blows and by the time he rested his hand on Rodney's reddened ass, his hand was stinging. He stroked Rodney's ass carefully, listening as Rodney cried softly.

"It's okay, Rodney," he said. He'd learned that actually calling Rodney "baby" was as much of a no-no as calling him Meredith. "I know you want to be good for me."

"Are...are we done, Daddy?"

"You know better than that."

When they'd talked about this--one night on the pier with a six-pack and a half to make it easier--John had initially balked at the next stage. Humiliation wasn't part of good parenting, as far as he was concerned, but Rodney had talked him into it and now John liked it almost as much as he liked spanking Rodney. And anyway, it wasn't like his plans for the rest of he evening could be considered good parenting by any stretch of the imagination.

"You need to go back to the corner now," he said, his hand still moving slowly across Rodney's ass. "Just for five minutes. I want you to think about what you did and why you got a spanking."

"Okay, Daddy," Rodney said. He took his time getting up off John's lap, but finally, still bare-assed and holding his pants around his thighs, he went back to the corner. John stayed seated on the bed for a long moment, just staring at Rodney's bare ass. Rodney would be hard now and John almost resented the delay, but no, the sight was too fucking hot to resent.

Finally, when the five minutes was almost up, John reached into his nightstand drawer and got out the big bottle of hand lotion and the smaller bottle of lube.

"Time's up, Rodney," he said, and Rodney pulled up his pants and made his way back to the bed. John patted the mattress and, as soon as Rodney sat down, he wrapped an arm around him. "Good boy," he murmured, turning to kiss Rodney's temple. "You're a brave boy."

Rodney's eyelashes were still damp and clumped together and he leaned in and let John kiss his cheek and then his eyelid. "I'm so sorry Daddy. I won't do it again."

 _You damn well better_ , John thought with amusement, but he just kept giving Rodney soft kisses. "You're my good boy, Rodney," he said. "My very good boy."

"It still hurts," Rodney said, squirming a little.

"I can make it feel better," John said. "You want Daddy to do that?"

"Please." Rodney shimmied out of his pants and shorts and John helped him pull off his t-shirt as well.

Once Rodney was settled on his stomach, John pumped out some hand lotion onto his palm and then rubbed his hands together. "Daddy's gonna make you feel better," he said, carefully smoothing the lotion over Rodney's ass. He hadn't left any actual welts or bruises, but even after his time in the corner, Rodney's skin was still pretty red.

"It feels good, Daddy," Rodney said as John added more lotion. Rodney's ass was just a little slick now and under other circumstances, John would have been content with just dropping his pants and rubbing off between Rodney's cheeks.

"Okay, spread your legs a little for me," he murmured, leaning down to kiss Rodney's temple again. "I need to make sure my boy's okay."

He ran careful fingers down the slope of Rodney's ass and then in a little, his slick fingers moving over the soft skin on the inside of Rodney's thighs. Rodney squirmed a little and then did it again when John's fingers brushed across his balls. "Good boy," John said, doing it again. This time Rodney spread his legs wider and John smiled. "That's my boy...let Daddy get a good look at you." He pressed at Rodney's thighs and when Rodney spread a little more, slid his fingers up the crease of Rodney's ass.

"Daddy?"

"It's okay, Rodney. Let Daddy make you feel good." John bent his head and brushed his lips across Rodney's ass and then kissed his way inward. Rodney wriggled and caught his breath. "Make my boy feel so good," John said, in between kisses.

"Daddy, that's...ohhhhh."

John wanted to chuckle--in role or not, Rodney loved being rimmed--but he licked at Rodney's hole again and kept his amusement to himself as Rodney gasped and then moaned. John licked harder and then slid inside, massaging Rodney's ass with his hands as he fucked Rodney with his tongue.

"Daddy...oh...I don't...what are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Please, Daddy it feels...." John licked again and Rodney moaned and fell silent except for hoarse little gasps and sighs.

When John finally lifted his head, Rodney's hole was slick and pink and John's jaw was sore, but Rodney was panting and he raised his ass, clearly wanting more.

"Daddy...please, I need more."

"You liked that?"

"Please Daddy, do more?"

"Yeah," John said, reaching for the lube. He slicked up his fingers and ran one up the crack of Rodney's ass. "You need to be still, Daddy doesn't want to hurt you."

He teased at Rodney's hole until Rodney whimpered and bucked up, unable to keep from moving. Rodney was always tight after a spanking, and tonight was no different; John was careful as he pressed a finger inside. He wanted to just shove a few fingers in and then fuck the holy hell out of Rodney, but no, it would be so much better if he waited.

"Daddy," Rodney moaned several moments later as John pressed a second finger in. "What...what are you doing?"

"You're a big boy now," John said, twisting his fingers while Rodney trembled under him. "And Daddy wants to show you something big boys do for fun."

"It feels...will it hurt, Daddy?"

 _Oh holy Jesus,_ John thought, gritting his teeth, because this had moved way far beyond either of their fucked up childhoods and into fucked up fantasy territory. All John could do was hang on and hope he didn't embarrass himself by coming the second he finally got inside Rodney.

"A little," John said. "But you need to relax and let Daddy make it good for you."

"Oh...okay," Rodney said, catching his breath when John got a third finger into him. "It's...oh Daddy!"

Grinning, John brushed his fingers over Rodney's prostate again. "That's good, Rodney, isn't it? Do you like it when Daddy does that?"

"More! Please Daddy?"

John did it again and then again while Rodney twisted and pushed back against his hand. "Okay," John finally said. "This next part might hurt a little, but you're my brave big boy, aren’t you?"

"I want to be," Rodney said. He gasped when John settled between his legs, but brought his knees up as John carefully arranged him into position.

"Oh, I...it's too big," Rodney said, pulling away a little when as John began pressing his dick in. John grit his teeth again, but this time he was trying not to laugh, because really, he'd read this porn dozens of times in old battered copies of _Handjobs._

"It's okay," he said. "You need to trust me...it'll be good, I promise."

It took all of his concentration to push slowly in until he was buried balls deep in Rodney's ass. Rodney was squirming a lot more than he usually did and John rested a hand on one of Rodney's hips while he reached around to stroke Rodney's dick.

"Ohhhhhh!" Rodney moaned as John pulled back and then pushed back in, his hand busy on Rodney's dick. "Oh Daddy...."

"You like it?" John managed to get out as he picked up the pace a little. Rodney was moving with him now and John was rapidly getting to the point where he didn't give a damn about the role play any more. Rodney was hot and tight around him and his ass was still a little pink and his cock was so hard it had to hurt, and John wanted to give him the full experience. "Its okay, Rodney...I want you to come for Daddy now."

Rodney came with a long drawn out moan, spilling over John's hand and onto the sheets below him. John fucked him through it, trying to hang on for just a few minutes more to make it as good for Rodney as he could.

Finally, Rodney slumped down onto the bed and murmured, "Oh, Daddy...."

It was more than enough. John growled Rodney's name and slammed into him one more time before coming so hard it almost hurt. Panting, he shuddered his way through the aftershocks and then collapsed onto Rodney's back.

"That's my good boy," he gasped and then they were both still for a long moment. Finally, John was rolling them both to the side and grabbing a t-shirt off the floor. After a rudimentary clean up, he pulled Rodney into his arms and held him close. Rodney's head was on John's chest and he was a warm comfortable weight against John's side while John ran a lazy hand up and down his back.

"You okay?"

"Mmmmm....yeah." Rodney already sounded sleepy, so John just held him close and kissed his forehead until Rodney's breath went slow and steady and he slept in John's arms.

 _-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the SG anon meme for this one; I'd never considered daddy kink fic with John as the daddy until a conversation on the meme and this prompt made me go "hmmmm." Written for the SGA Kinkmeme. For the prompt: _John/Rodney, daddy kink; Rodney feels safe with John and, to John's surprise, he likes being Rodney's daddy sometimes._


End file.
